


Rescue

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Evan [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets a call for help from someone he can't refuse.</p><p> </p><p>*Mention of death of canon character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

“Uncle Evan, please, can you come help find my daddy?” a small and frightened voice asked over the phone, freezing Evan’s heart in his chest.

“Charin? Is that you?”

“Yes.”

He grabbed a notepad and a pen. “What’s the phone number where you are, Charin?”

There was a lot of clattering as the phone was dropped and he heard the child slowly read the numbers off the phone. “Did you hear me talking, Uncle Evan?”

“Yeah, baby, I heard you. Who is with you now?” Evan was booting up his laptop, he’d probably have to fly commercial to get to Maryland. She started to sob, breaking his heart because he couldn’t do anything for her over the phone. “Don’t cry sweetheart. Who is taking care of you?”

“A policewoman.”

“Where did your daddy go, Charin?”

She started to cry harder. “He was at work. He didn’t come home.”

Evan heard noise in the background and a man talking in a soothing voice to Charin. “Who is this, please?”

“Dave? It’s Evan, what happened to John?”

Dave Sheppard sighed heavily. “He was on a charter flight with some tourists from Virginia; he missed his check in and never arrived at his destination.”

“Crap. Crap, crap, crap. That isn’t like him.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Good. That’s good, Charin needs you. There’s a room for you, of course.”

Charin took the phone back. “You’re coming, Uncle Evan? You’ll come and find Daddy?”

“I’ll try, sweetheart. I’ll be there soon.”

~*~

 

Having connections at the SGC helped in times like these. Being a civilian consultant for them and having helped saved the world a dozen times over also helped. When he called General Landry and explained the situation, not only was he promised transport, the SGC offered their help in the search.

Twenty minutes after hanging up the phone, Evan was standing on the doorstep of the Sheppard estate in Maryland, courtesy of the Apollo in orbit. Needless to say, Dave was surprised to see him when he opened the door.

After hugging him, Dave said, “I’d ask how you managed that, but I assume it would be as classified as everything else you guys do, so I won’t bother.”

Evan smiled and followed Dave deeper into the house, his sneakers squeaking noisily on the marble floor. “Uncle Evan!” Charin and Tagan screeched in unison and ran towards him, arms outstretched.

He crouched down and caught them, marveling at how much like miniature Teylas the twins were, they had the same hair, the same complexion as their mother. At seven, they were both utterly stunning and graceful. John was going to be beating suitors off with a stick one day. His heart thudded painfully as he remembered their lost friend. John had retired from the Air Force and retreated here to his family’s home with the children to raise them.

“You’ll find daddy, right?” Tagan asked as she pushed away from him.

“I’m going to help, if I can. Will you guys show me where I’m gonna sleep this time around?”

Charin took his hand and led him up a flight of stairs while Tagan ran ahead to pick one of the guest rooms. He met Dave’s eyes when he looked back and the elder Sheppard gave him a tremulous smile. It was only recently, since Evan had started visiting to see the twins that they had started being friendly.

The twins sat quietly on the edge of his bed as he unpacked his clothes and his toiletries. He’d thrown a few things into his backpack when Harriman had called and told him to be ready in five minutes. He pulled out the presents he had intended to give the girls at Christmas in a few weeks and walked over, handing them each a stuffed dog. “Here, I think you need some squishies today.”

Tagan took the fluffy toy and hugged it. “Thanks, Uncle Evan.” A moment later, Charin mirrored the action and the words.

“Welcome.” Now what? “I need to talk to Uncle Dave for a while; you want to walk down with me?”

While Tagan tore out of the room, Charin grabbed his hand. She was so subdued, so unlike her usual self that it made him sad. He turned and scooped her up into his arms and carried her, like he used to when she was very small, back on Atlantis. She wrapped herself around him like a little monkey and buried her face in his neck.

Finding Dave in the TV room, sullenly flipping channels, he picked a chair across from him and sat, holding Charin while Tagan squeezed in and snuggled beside them. “Do you have the police reports?” he asked Dave.

With the edge of his foot, Dave tapped a folder on the table near Evan. Evan bent awkwardly and grabbed it. He flipped it open and started to read. It didn’t tell him much more than Dave and Charin had told him on the phone. He dropped the folder on the table and settled back in the chair, letting the child take comfort in being cuddled.

The cell phone in his pocket buzzed, he fumbled for it. “Lorne.”

“Colonel Lorne, this is Walter Harriman from Stargate Operations, sir. Could I get your authorization code?”

“Hi Walter. 639734.”

“Very good sir. We’ve got a lock on Colonel Sheppard’s sub dermal transponder. When you’re ready, we’ll beam you to the location.”

That was quick, thankfully. “Have an emergency medical kit waiting on the Apollo, please?”

“A full rescue team is standing by waiting for you, sir.”

It was days like this that he wished he hadn’t retired; he missed the excitement of going on missions. “Hold the line, I’ll meet you outside,” he told Walter.

Charin had sobbed herself to sleep. He carefully set her down in the chair and draped a blanket from the back of it over her and Tagan, who cuddled up next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her.

He turned to Dave. “I’ve got to go. Hopefully, I’ll have good news when I get back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Going out the back door, Evan told Walter, “Ready.” He felt the Asgard transport beam wrap around him and the tingles as he disintegrated.

~*~

 

The Apollo set them down a few thousand feet from where Sheppard’s signal originated. When Lorne looked around, he saw the smoke from the downed plane. “Crap!” he hissed. He had hoped the plane had just been forced to land outside of communications range. No such luck.

He and the rescue team from the SGC picked their way carefully up the hillside, dodging pieces of burning wreckage. Evan hoped Sheppard’s preternatural luck hadn’t finally run out. Not now, when the twins needed him. When Evan needed him. He forced that thought down and away.

The main body of the plane appeared to be in one piece, though pieces of the engine were scattered everywhere. Evan ran to the plane, the others close behind him. He didn’t see anyone through the windows as he approached, and that worried him.

He got to the side and looked in, the opposite door was open and there was a trail of blood leading out. He waved the others around. “Spread out, search, they got out.”

“Help!” a woman’s voice called. “Is someone there? Help!”

Evan ran towards the voice, and his heart sank as he saw a woman kneeling with John’s head in her lap, he was covered in blood. “Please help!”

Reaching John and the woman, he knelt and felt for John’s pulse. He almost sobbed with relief when he found it strong and steady. The blood seemed to be from a gash on his forehead. “Was he conscious?” Evan asked as the medic knelt across from Evan and started taking vitals.

“Yes. He made us come over here to get away from the smoke. Craig is off looking for firewood. Mister Sheppard passed out about ten minutes ago.”

“Possible concussion, head wound looks superficial, they always bleed a lot. Otherwise, I think he’s okay,” the medic said after checking John over carefully.

They heard the rescue chopper coming in; their coordinates had been transmitted by the SGC. “Someone go find Craig,” Lorne ordered the men that were now standing off to the side with nothing to do. They happily went to search the woods. Search and rescue meant just that, and they were at a loss with no actual searching to do.

“Who are you ordering around?” John whispered, his eyes fluttering open.

“Oh, just the team I brought in to look for your sorry ass.”

Sheppard struggled to sit up; Evan slid an arm under him and lifted. “Whoa. Bumped my head. How’d you know my sorry ass needed rescuing?”

The woman gave a cry of relief and ran to hug the returned Craig.

“Charin called me. She was really upset.”

“Dave isn’t really that good with the girls, he was probably thrilled to see you.”

Evan nodded. The medic was busy cleaning up the wound on John’s head. Evan didn’t feel the need to remove the arm he had around his former CO. The team from the copter came over with a stretcher, and John looked like he was going to refuse. “You need to follow the civilian procedures Sheppard,” Evan whispered.

“Right. Okay. I guess I’m going to the hospital?”

“Got it in one.”

Lorne followed along behind as they carried John to the evac copter. His passengers piled on and buckled in nervously after being convinced that the copter was the only way out of the mountains. Sheppard pulled faces from the stretcher he was strapped to and motioned Lorne closer.

“That woman is a menace. She made me crash my plane.”

“Is that so?”

“She kicked me in the back of the head when I was flying, Ev.”

Evan tossed a glare over at the offending passenger and patted John’s arm. “We’ll get you a new plane, John.”

“I liked that one,” he grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring across the copter. The doors were closed and conversation became impossible. Which was good, because Evan was afraid he was going to start saying things he had promised himself he was never going to say to John Sheppard.

~*~

 

While John was being treated, Evan had called Dave and told him what the situation was. He told Dave not to come, that he was probably bringing John home with him soon. According to the x-rays, he didn’t have a concussion, just a bump on the head. They were giving him a few stitches and then releasing him.

John was grumbling about the wheelchair ride to the exit. He practically bounded out of the thing when they got to the doors.

“Where are you going?” Lorne asked, smirking as the nurse huffed in irritation and spun away with the wheelchair.

“Uhm. Huh. Where am I going?”

Shaking his head and smiling, Evan pulled out his phone. “This is Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, IDC 639734. Yes, exactly. Thank you.”

Sheppard tilted his head and looked at him. Then the Asgard beam scooped them up and they were on the deck of the Apollo. Colonel Ellis gave them a wave. “Glad to see you in one piece, Colonel Sheppard.”

“Glad to be in one piece, Abe. Thanks for the lift.”

“For you, anytime. See you around,” Ellis said and signaled the tech to engage the beam.

They materialized in the same spot Evan had been picked up. John grinned and went to the back door, yanking it open. Following him as he made his way towards the noise of the TV room, Evan enjoyed the sight of Sheppard’s denim encased rear end.

“Daddy!” Charin cried and seemingly flew across the room to him. He sat on an ottoman and held her as she clung to him, kissing his face. The noise woke Tagan and she threw herself at John as well, smothering him with kisses.

Dave walked over and gave John a hug as best he could around the girls, then he turned and walked over to Evan and hugged him as well. “Thank you.”

Wriggling out of John’s arms, Charin ran over and hugged Evan around the waist. “I knew you’d find him Uncle Evan.”

The twins insisted on both John and Evan tucking them in that night. They both clung a bit and took a while to settle down, but eventually they were able to sneak out of the room.

“Did you bring the stuffed dogs?”

“Yeah. Early Christmas present, I guess they like them.”

John walked him to his room down the hall. “Thanks for coming for me, Evan. Seems like old times, I get in trouble, you come to the rescue.”

“I’ll always come for you, John,” as soon as the words slipped out, he blushed. He hadn’t meant to say them.

“Is that so?”

Evan nodded, looking away. “Yeah. Well, good night, John.” He turned to his door, his hand on the knob, trying to escape.

“I’m glad you finally stopped calling me sir, Ev,” John’s voice was close to his ear and his hands dropped onto Evan’s shoulders. Lorne froze in place, feeling the heat coming off Sheppard’s body, so close to him.

The hands on his shoulders tightened and Lorne was turned. Sheppard caught his chin in one hand and forced Evan to look at him. “You know, I’ve always wondered what you would do if I…” John leaned down and caught Evan’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Sagging back against the door, Evan opened his mouth and let Sheppard take what he wanted. Whatever he wanted. When he stopped kissing Evan and pulled away, Evan said quietly, “I thought you were straight. I thought you and Teyla… I thought Charin and Tagan…”

With a smirk, John caressed his cheek. “They aren’t mine. Ronon was their father. I’m not straight, Evan.”

“You’re… you jerk! Ten years! I’ve wasted ten years pining for your ass, thinking you were involved with Teyla.”

“Pining? For me?”

“Stop grinning at me. You’re a jerk. Sir!” Evan opened his door and tried to get inside alone, but Sheppard followed him. “Would you… just leave, okay? I think I hate you right now.”

John closed the door and leaned against it. “I always thought you and Parrish were together.”

“You’re an idiot too. He’s with Cadman. Everyone in the city knew that.”

Shrugging, Sheppard said airily, “I thought you were using her as a cover.”

“Hate you.” Evan threw himself on the bed, covering his eyes with one arm, so he didn’t have to look at Sheppard.

John walked over and looked down at him. “That’s a damned shame, ‘cause I kinda think I love you and I was gonna ask you to move out here, ask you if you wanted to be Charin and Tagan’s other dad.”

Dropping his arm, Evan looked up at him. “Really?”

“I miss you, idiot. You’ve been the center of every sexual fantasy I’ve had for the last ten years. You know me better than anyone, and for some reason, you still like me.”

“I love you.”

“I thought you hated me.”

Evan sat up. “That was when I thought you were being a jerk.”

“You are so the girl in this relationship.”

John leaned down to kiss him again, but Evan pushed him away. “I am not the girl. I am a little surprised is all, I am not…” John shut him up by kissing him.

 

The End


End file.
